the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume Kodama
'Approval:' 11/14/19 23 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Yume's slim figure is swathed in black, a tight fitting top that accentuates her figure, looser sleeves with wrist guards that keep them from becoming a hindrance, and a loose layered skirt that spills from her hips down to her knees. Beneath this are seen a pair of woolen leggings that give way to a pair of knee high black leather boots with a modest heel. Highlights of silver and silver embroidery adorn her clothing and she wears a matching silver and red scarf, the red matching her eyes and the only splash of color in an otherwise silver and black color scheme. Her silver hair cascades past her slender shoulders and to the middle of her back, shorter strands framing her face, which has a pale creamy complexion. Her eyes are a startling blood red from which she fiercely regards the world around her. Yume can never be found without a sword, and currently she wields a great sword that is easily recognized as the famed Executioner's Blade, one of Kiri's Seven Swords. 'Stats' (Total: 185) ' '''Strength: 27 ' 'Speed: 28 ' 'Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 17 ' '''CP: 130 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Weapon Specialist (Kenjutsu variant) ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu ' 'Jonin: Sealing Specialist ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 23 Banked feats: 1 Medical Ninjutsu # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP to start, 5 CP upkeep #Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. 40 CP Weapon Specialist # Enhanced Reflexes - Careful sword training has resulted in Yume having enhanced reflexes that allow her to move faster and better dodge attacks coming at her. boost to speed, 20 CP per round # Enhanced Strength - Training and honing her abilities means that Yume can strike harder and more accurately. boost to strength, 20 CP per round # Sabre Technique - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. (10 CP start, 5cp/round upkeep) # Executioner's Blade (Kubikiribōchō) - Kubikiribōchō is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, the former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. As a legendary weapon, the sword is chakra conducting and can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers too. # Executioner's Blade (Kubikiribōchō) - The immense sword does an extra 10 CP in damage. If the sword struck an opponent during the last round of combat then an extra 15 CP of damage instead due to the blade's ability to get heavier and sharper by absorbing blood from the opponent. # Silent Killing - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. Genjutsu # Misdirection Technique - a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. The genjutsu is triggered by hearing the sound of the user whistling. CP, -8 to the victim's speed # Demonic Illusions: Mortal Wounds - This genjutsu makes the user believe that they are suffering from numerous mortal wounds and consequently they are greatly weakened due to them believing that they are in a mortally injured state. Triggered by the target hearing the user's finger snap. CP, -8 to victim's endurance # Demonic Illusions: Nightmare Scene - All around the victim sprig up gruesome visions, allowing the user of the genjutsu to move about them mostly unseen. Because of so much going on around the victim, the victim is distracted from the location of the opponent. The genjutsu is triggered by the victim hearing the user cough CP, -8 to victim's strength # Demonic Illusions: Scene of Tragedy - The user's worst fears are laid bare and displayed all around them. The horrifyingly tragic scene distracts them and exacts a mental toll on the victim. The genjutsu is triggered by the victim seeing a specific handseal. CP, -8 to the victim's chakra control Sealing Specialist # Yin Seal 2 feats - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Feats are rank restricted, with one per RU between chunin and S-rank) # Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) # Five Elements Trap: An expansion of the five elements seal, which must be taken as a feat first. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5 times what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. (40 CP to seal 60 CP of opponent.) Other # Stats +7 # Stats +7 # Stats +7 # Stats +7 Equipment *(6) chakra pill x 2 *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(6) 30 CP explosive tag *(0) Executioner's Blade (Kubikiribōchō) hidden in a seal on her forearm * Horn of Ikga: The horn of the Black Ram is a useful tool. When blown, it can do one of three things: 1.) Returns 20x the users # rank upgrades in chakra. 2.) Create a 40 CP Seishin beam with a to hit equal to your primary attack stat of choice (strength or CC; but in the case of the former it does not add strength to damage done, and the attack cannot be charged) 3.) Create a 40 cp barrier that lasts for 2 rounds, no matter how much CP is thrown at it (i.e. if 60 CP is thrown at it the first round, it will block 40 CP and remain standing and capable of blocking up to 40 CP the next round). The horn has 10 charges and can be used a maximum of once per mission/thread, so it should be used wisely. It is non-transferrable. Charges Left: 10/10 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 78,000 * Ryo left: 68,000 * -5,000 ryo - lottery tickets * -5,000 ryo - lottery tickets 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 162' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 3 ' Yume's Trial Yume's Assignment Smuggler's Den The Wrong Part of Town '''B-Rank: 3 ' Restoration ' Bandits in the Hills Secret Assignment Secrets in the Night '''C-Rank: 1 ' Yume's Test D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: ' 3/3/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5q8z74/hard_at_work/ - 3 QP 9/21/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6ysfwq/music_festival_anyone/ - 2 QP 10/15/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6yt23x/the_break/ - 4 QP 10/28/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/76gqtd/training_day/ - 8 QP 10/30/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/79162z/new_girl_in_town/ - 5 QP 11/4/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/79tec9/d_rank_deliveries_saya/ - 4/6 QP (cap) 11/11/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7atqno/the_spar_saya/ - 8 QP 11/20/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7dad4q/missing_d_rank/ - 9 QP 12/2/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7g1lzv/seeking_instruction_mukai/ - 8 QP 12/9/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7id16o/rematch_yume/ - 8 QP 12/23/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7kixmz/finding_her_place_mizukage/ - 4 QP 3/3/2018 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7yjx89/back_into_the_swing_of_things_kiri/ - 6 QP 3/10/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/81h7hh/rare_sunshine_kiri/ - 7 QP 3/27/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/83krxk/market_day_kiri/ - 3 QP 3/31/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/83xiux/sparring_saya/ - 6 QP 5/5/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8f99r9/sparring_yume/ - 5 QP 5/15/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/89808t/lunch_time_saya_yume/ - 5 QP 6/1/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8kuyhk/dueling_great_swords_saya/ - 9 QP 6/18/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8ocyi5/on_our_own_now/ - 8 QP 7/19/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8sor7r/little_cafe_any/ - 6 QP 5/6/19 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/baxd59/the_port_of_oroni_yume/ - 9 QP 10/26/19 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/bsmxtt/en_route_yume/ - 6 QP 'History and Story Fifty years ago, the Kodama clan was relentlessly pursued and hunted down due to their incredibly powerful kekkei genkai. Of all places, they found refuge in the village of Kiri, ironic because of the past purges of kekkei genkai from the village. But there they were welcomed and their powerful kekkei genkai allowed for them to rise quickly in the ranks and gain prestige and notability. But they are a small clan and their powers are highly coveted. Born into this legacy, Yume was pushed into the ninja academy at an early age and graduated within a year as a prodigy. As a genin Yume worked tirelessly to improve her swordsmanship and train, becoming friends and rivals with a fellow genin, Saya. The two shared the same goal: to become one of the Seven. They even both wanted the same blade. The two constantly sparred and challenged each other as they rose in the ranks, becoming chunin together. Upon reaching this rank, Yume applied for the division of hunter-nin, eager to gain more combat experience while hunting down traitors and gaining more power and experience. She enjoyed every mission she was sent on. When she reached jonin, she petitioned to join the Seven Swordsmen, hoping to wield one of the great swords. Upon the completion of a difficult trial, she was granted the right to challenge for the Executioner's Blade, which she won from the previous wielder. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure